Memory Game
The Memory Game is one of the minigames in My Singing Monsters. It is played by tapping the Castle of any island (except for Gold Island, Tribal Island, Wublin Island, and Composer Island) then tapping "Memory". It costs 2 to play again before the 24-hour reset. How to Play Version 2.1.8 and later The player has to match cards to win. There will be two of each card per monster at every level, with more monsters being shown as the levels increase. Matching two cards of the same monster type will provide progress to the minigame. Any mismatches count towards the removal of mismatch chances. Running out of mismatch chances will lose the minigame. The first level consists of exactly two guaranteed matchable cards of the same type. The second level has four cards with two different monsters. The third level has eight cards with four different monsters, fourth has sixteen cards and eight monsters, fifth has thirty-two cards and sixteen monsters, sixth has fifty cards and twenty-five monsters. Up to six levels may be played. Each level additionally has additional mismatch chances. These scale to TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, and TBA. The player may choose to leave the minigame or they may continue until they run out of mismatches. They may choose any prize, with the choices of prizes escalating depending on the number of levels won. Choices between coins, diamonds, food, relics, and keys are rewarded, similar to the rewards of the Spin Wheel or the former Scratch Ticket (before Version 2.1.8). Before Version 2.1.8 Before playing the Memory Game, there are some requirements. If there are less than four different monsters of at least Level 4 on the island, the game cannot be played. Memory Game can be played for free once a day, or players can pay 2 to play before the 24 hour reset. The player will be asked to choose four Monsters out of those that are on the island before the game begins. Alternately, the player can let the game choose four random monsters. The monsters will play a sequence which must be remembered, then repeated by tapping on the monsters in order. One more step is added to the sequence for every round. After round 10, there is a chance that a sound will be played by two monsters at the same time; these sounds must be repeated by tapping both monsters simultaneously with two fingers. The screen displays the current round number, the highest round number you've ever reached in past games, and the highest round number reached from amongst all My Singing Monsters players. The game is lost by either playing the wrong monster, or by taking too long to make a move. Prizes will be awarded based on the last round successfully completed. Rewards Based on how well you do, the rewards can typically range around 100-300 coins, 50-200 food, and an extra diamond if you beat your best. For new players, this reward is somewhat appealing, so playing the Memory Game will be worth your while. As you become a more developed player, the rewards quickly diminish in value, aside from the diamond given for beating your best. That is unfortunately the flaw with this mini-game. Developed players are not rewarded well for their memory and time, because the rewards stay the same, rather than going up with each level. Important for New Players One diamond will be rewarded for beating your best, even if that best is as low as 1 or 2. If you wish for an extra diamond every day, then simply memorize one extra level until you cannot beat your best anymore. For example, when you first play the Memory Game, your best will be at 0. Simply finish the first level and deliberately lose the next. You will get a diamond and have a best of 1. The next day, finish two levels which gives you a diamond and a best of 2. Continue doing this until you cannot beat your record anymore and you will see that the diamonds add up pretty well. Gallery Version 2.1.8 and after 602C647B-84CA-4D8D-9EE6-9DCE4426F22D.png|TBA CFA9AB7E-8216-41DA-9B8B-0E69B063A56B.png 1027AA22-EA43-4C69-8123-BEEC0F70AB2E.png 81F2EA14-987C-4C87-A518-6BB405F80BD1.png EE6B07A1-D910-4855-9446-5EE533746EE1.png 53A804B9-0F51-4E87-A49B-DB48C0AED334.png FECEFC09-699B-45F2-BA44-5AD7FC4059F2.png New mem.png MemoryGame.png 00CFFEBB-B35D-4D87-9593-BA768EBD8266.png|Memory game when you complete the game IMG_3441.PNG|Doing Level 6/6 IMG_3442.PNG|Prize Rewards Menu after completing 6/6 successfully Before Version 2.1.8 MemoryGame.jpg|Selecting Monsters In Memory Game (monsters from Plant Island) Memory_Game_Instructions.PNG|The in-game Instructions for Memory Game Rares in memory.PNG|In the memory game (picture including Rares) More memory game.PNG|Selecting monsters in the Memory Game with the Rares in the catalogue (pre-2.0.3) Mute in memory game.png Notes *The new 2.1.8 memory game adds monsters whether you own them or not, for example, a person may not have a Wubbox, but if they play the new memory game, it is possible for it to appear. *As Shugabush Island, Fire Oasis, and Psychic Island does not have 25 monsters, a few cards in the 2.1.8 memory game and onward are replaced with elements like plant, cold and air. *When a new monster, for example a new Rare or Epic, has not been shown or released, you can see the monster in the memory game, as well as the collection. Category:Mini-games Category:Game Mechanics